character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitney Wolfgang Withers
Whitney Withers '''is a business mogul and the father of Willow Withers, and was the man who raised Gordon Casus and Marshall Clint until an incident that caused Gordon to permanently lose half of his face, Marshall to become mentally unstable, and Willow to run away from home. He utilizes the enterprise he runs as a way to fund his personal research in finding an Abnormality that could bring the dead back to life, becoming absorbed in his work as a result. Background Appearance Whitney is a caucasian man of average height and build, with reddish brown hair. Themes * Queen - The March of The Black Queen Personality Whitney is unsympathetic and utterly devoted to his goal of learning the secrets of life and death, resulting in a strained relationship with both his daughter and the boys he raised, and leading to his unethical experimentation on humans. His research is inspired by Valcav Novak and wishes to replicate the results of his Abnormality after studying it's capabilities. Though the intentions for his research are in the right place, his methods are completely atrocious, and have resulted in a number of deaths. The lack of time he spends with his daughter is so apparent that he can only (barely) recognize her because all members of the Withers family have freckles in the shape of a constellation, and he had no qualms about harming her if she got in his way. Abilities *The March of The Black Queen' - Whitney possesses the ability to create living creatures, ranging from normal animals and including the likes of monsters which have never existed before. He can control any of these creatures at will, though on occasions, they may gain their own sentience and become seperate from him, such as the Mothmen. The creatures he creates can become extremely large, up to the size of a skyscraper, though it takes time for Whitney to form larger monsters. These creatures can last for a long period of time before disappearing. When Whitney creates a monster, he is able to summon it from any distance, and it can persist even should Whitney die. Notable Monsters *'The Black Queen' - The Black Queen is what Whitney considers to be his "signature monster", as he names it after his own Abnormality. It is apparently one of, if not the first monster he created as crude drawings resembling it were found in old boxes after his death, from when he was a child. It has the ability to manipulate the weather and is completely under Whitney's command. He uses it postmothously to battle alongside Barrie Morgan against Gene, who was currently in her uncontrollable Behemoth state, as his last wish. *'The Minotaur' - A large, half-bull-half-man straight out of Greek Mythology. Whitney uses this monster as his method of attacking with its immense strength. Occasionally, he may create multiple Minotaurs to fight for him. *'Fairies' - Small winged humanoids that can heal Whitney if he requires it, but their healing is slow, even collectively, requiring Whitney to have to use them out of fights as they will not heal fast enough to be efficient. *'The Mothmen '- Whitney created an entire species of winged humanoid insects, which Emily Fodsel discovers in the woods. The Mothmen have spread from Illinois to Virginia, but are difficult to find except in small groups. They are only known example of a monster of Whitney's creation to have gained their own sentience. *'The Dullahan' - The Headless Horseman himself, with a rotten headless corpse of a horse to match. Because of how relentless he is when he attacks, and the ability to make bones stop moving once he strikes them with his whip (which is a spine), Whitney often favors using him in battles. *'The Nanaue' - A shark that can walk on land, possessing superhuman strength and the ability to shoot pressurized blasts of water from its mouth which can tear flesh on contact. It has the durability to block gunfire. *'Krampus' - A creature with the capabilities of enhanced speed and agility, choking down and lashing at victims with its chains. *'The Pegasus '- Whitney's main source of flight and transportation comes from a winged horse he'll create. *'The Koro-pok-guru '''- Little humanlike people that help Whitney gather objects he needs. Limitations * When a monster dies, Whitney will feel immense pain. Trivia * XXX * XXX * XXX Category:Slapson Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters